The End
by Youki8
Summary: Dean/Cas. Je vois pas trop comment résumer ça sans spoiler, donc je vais juste dire que c'est très triste et que ça m'a fait trèèès mal au coeur d'écrire cet OS.


Un soir d'été. L'air était humide et chaud, et le soleil était rouge. Le vent soufflait légèrement, silencieusement. Au loin on pouvait apercevoir une petite entrée au beau milieu de nulle part. Un simple détail pour la plupart de ceux qui passaient devant, une mine incroyable d'information pour ceux qui savaient. Un homme, dans la trentaine, s'avançait vers un pommier. Il n'y avait aucun arbre aux alentours, juste ce pommier. Un pommier lourd de souvenirs, lourd de sentiments, lourd de mélancolie. C'est ici qu'il avait été sauvé, mais c'est aussi ici que tout avait fini. L'héritier de Cain, comme beaucoup l'appelait, était sorti de sa folie meurtrière, pour entrer dans une autre forme de folie, plus dévastatrice. Autrefois nommé comme étant "l'homme vertueux", il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, un démon avec des émotions. Un démon écrasé par le poids du chagrin et de la culpabilité.

C'était ici qu'il venait tous les jours. Parfois il venait pour parler. Parfois il amenait des fleurs. Ou une bière. Et la plupart du temps, il restait à fixer cette croix, dressée bancalement, faite de branches de cet arbre, où seul était gravé un nom. Le nom de celui qui l'avait sauvé. Et qui en était mort.

"Hey Cas."

Dean s'adossa à l'arbre, comme à son habitude, et laissa son regard se balader sur les inscriptions gravées sur cette tombe de fortune. Castiel Winchester. Avec le temps, le bois s'était quelque peu effrité, et à plusieurs reprises Dean avait du remettre la croix à sa place, emportée par le vent, ou parfois tout simplement parce qu'elle ne tenait plus en place. Après tout, presque 50 années s'étaient écoulées depuis que cette croix avait été plantée.

Le regard de Dean n'avait plus l'étincelle de vie qui lui permettait de mentir à qui veut bien le croire et qui pouvait donner l'image d'un homme bien dans sa peau. Maintenant son regard était las. Ses yeux verts étaient ternes. Malgré un visage inchangé avec le temps, son regard était celui de ces personnes agées qui savent que leur temps est révolu, et qui ne pensent plus qu'à l'étape suivante, au fameux voyage vers l'au-delà, ce voyage vers l'inconnu d'où personne ne revient, sauf si votre nom de famille est Winchester. Il ne luttait plus pour cacher ses émotions, il les acceptait, les embrassait, les laissant le détruire un peu plus chaque jour.

S'il venait tous les jours ici, ce n'était pas pour tenter de trouver une soi-disante "paix intérieure" ou autres stupidités qu'il avait pu entendre maintes et maintes fois auparavant. De toute façon il n'y avait plus rien à sauver de cette âme noire, qui avait daigné laissé passer un rayon de lumière un court instant, assez longtemps pour n'en laisser qu'un gouffre insatiable. Castiel avait fait entrer la lueur de l'espoir pour aussitôt la laisser mourir. Non, s'il venait ici, c'était en repenti.

Les premières années qui avaient suivi son sacrifice, il avait osé espérer un miracle. Après tout, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il l'aurait vu revenir à la vie. Il était l'un des petits chouchous de Dieu n'est-ce pas? Mais les années passèrent et cet espoir s'était définitivement tu.

Bien sûr il avait Sam. Il ne serait jamais resté en vie sans lui. Il l'avait accompagné jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, les portes du paradis et des enfers soient fermés. Mais contrairement à Dean, Sam a eu la capacité de retrouver une vie normale, de fonder une famille et d'enfin jouir de jours heureux. Sam avait définitivement laissé sa vie de chasseur derrière lui. C'est également pour cette raison qu'il n'est plus jamais venu rendre hommage à son vieil ami céleste. "Le passé reste le passé", avait-il dit la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Et quelques années plus tard il était marié avec une ancienne camarade de l'université, qu'il avait retrouvé grâce à internet. Depuis ce jour, Dean le voyait de moins en moins souvent, et ce sentiment d'abandon ne l'a plus jamais quitté.

Et aujourd'hui il l'avait abandonné pour de bon, lui préférant les bras de la mort.

"Cas, il ne reste plus que moi maintenant."

Un bruissement de feuilles. Puis plus rien. Dean releva la tête instinctivement.

"Cas, je n'ai plus rien maintenant."

Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Une seule et unique larme. Il arrêta sa course d'un revers de main.

"Cas, pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé rêver l'espace de ces quelques secondes que cet enfer allait enfin terminer? Ce baiser... Je voulais qu'il soit un bon souvenir, qu'il ne soit pas le dernier. J'avais enfin pu apercevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel, j'avais pu espérer qu'enfin je pourrais moi aussi connaître un semblant de bonheur..."

Dean serrait les poings si fort que les jointures blanchissaient. Il se leva d'un bond, la colère prenait le dessus, ses yeux verts remplacés par des yeux noirs.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire 'Tu es sauvé'? J'aurais préféré mourir de tes mains que de vivre de cette façon! Pourquoi avoir utilisé le peu de grâce qu'il te restait pour sauver quelqu'un comme moi? Regarde ce que je suis devenu! Je ne suis plus rien!"

Il reprit sa respiration, et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur verte initiale. Il savait que sa colère était irrationnelle, ou plutôt qu'elle s'adressait à la mauvaise personne. Au fond de lui, il savait que si les rôles avaient été inversés, il n'aurait pas hésité.

"Cas... Je m'en veux tellement... Si seulement tu ne nous... Si tu ne m'avais pas rencontré, aujourd'hui tu..." Il pausa pendant cinq secondes. "Je ne méritait pas ta grâce. Vois ce que j'en ai fait. Ma vie ne vallait pas la peine de gâcher la tienne. Je ne vis plus, Cas."

Il tourna la tête et remarqua que la nuit était tombée. Le ciel était noir et sans étoile. Un noir profond. Noir corbeau. Noir comme les ailes de son ange.

Tout ramenait à lui. Non, il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça. Il n'avait plus la force.

"Cas, je suis désolé. Je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse."

Un léger sourire triste se peignis sur son visage alors qu'il approchait sa main de son dos.

"J'ai besoin de toi."

Il sentit le bosse que formait la première lame et frémit.

"Tu me manques."

Il la dégaina et la pointa vers son abdomen.

"Je t'aime."

C'était fini.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, un couple de promeneurs avait appelé la police après cette découverte macabre. Un homme jonchait sur le sol, la mâchoire d'un âne planté dans le ventre. Sous son bras, une croix en bois gravée d'un nom.

L'arbre derrière lui semblait, lui aussi, avoir rendu l'âme. Les pommes avaient pourri. Des feuilles étaient éparpillées tout autour. Et sur le tas, une immense plume noire.


End file.
